


What the Heart Needs

by definitelyflowers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hand Job, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gratuitous kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelyflowers/pseuds/definitelyflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synths shouldn't have these kinds of feelings, but here Nora is, inspiring him to be human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Heart Needs

There’s a certain amount of learning a man does on the surface of the world, exposed to the horrors of the Commonwealth day in and day out. With the Institute gone, X6-88 has begun to accept that his feelings may not be the product of malfunctioning programming. He despises the idea, but the clenching in his stomach around Nora confuses him. The more time he spends with her, the more he wants to give her gentle touches, see her home safely, and....

He blushes to think of the _other_ sorts of thoughts Nora gives him.

This wasn’t how he imagined he would feel about her. When they first met, she stunk of the outside and had large, innocent eyes. It was true she had made it to the Institute (with the help of the Railroad, no less), but that didn’t ease his distaste.

The first time he watched her take down a mutant from fifty meters away, things changed.

He shakes off the memory because it makes him _feel_ things about her, things he thinks he shouldn’t be able to feel.

X6 takes a sip from his beer and stares at Diamond City below. The roof provides a vantage point, and he can pick Nora out of the crowd as she moves from stall to stall, unloading her goods. She has a home here, a private place outside of the duties the settlements press on her, and although he disapproves of her friendship with the defective prototype and the nosy human woman, he enjoys the lull in activity between missions.

Nora slings her rifle over her shoulder and carries the bag of bullets and food to her front door. She ducks out of sight, but he can hear her drop everything and kick off her boots. He listens as she climbs the steps, creaking even under her petite frame, and then her head pops out of the exit. Her smile is friendly, and he looks away when she drags her body through the hole. The summer heat necessitates light clothing, he understands that, but the tank top she wears does little to cover her ample bosom. Like everything about her, it’s a relic of excellent pre-war nutrition.

She pulls a pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and lights up, settling in next to him. Her legs dangle over the metallic edge of the roof.

“Find everything you need, ma’am?”

“I told you to stop calling me that.” She exhales a line of smoke with a little smile.

“Force of habit.”

“We have to go to Goodneighbor soon. Hard finding the rounds I need here, even when Arturo sets them aside. May have better luck with Kleo.”

“The assaultron?”

“She’s got good stock.”

“I dislike Goodneighbor. The people there can’t be trusted.”

Nora laughs. It’s soft like her, carrying on the breeze the way birdsong does. He tries not to smile.

“Did I say anything about trusting them? I need bullets, not friends. You’re enough for me.” Her fingers ghost over his hand. When he doesn’t flinch away, she grips it firmly. “There’s no one I’d rather have around. I mean that.”

He knows she does, but he can’t form the words to thank her. Courser training stripped much of his emotion away, buried it deep down to keep him calm under fire. X6 forces himself to nod in acknowledgment. Nora presses the butt of her cigarette onto the metal roofing and flicks it into the street below. She pats his hand twice before standing. He watches her stretch. The angle is beautiful. The sunlight casts a glow onto her tan skin and highlights her dark hair, the little streaks of gray shimmering.

X6 stands with her. In a moment of courage, he lacing their fingers together, glad his sunglasses cover his eyes. Hers widen in surprise, grow even wider when he leans in and pecks her lips.

“The feeling is mutual, ma’am.”

“X6, I-I didn’t know.” Her face grows a lovely shade of red, and he can’t resist kissing her again. This time, she returns it. Her arms encircle his shoulders. She tastes like cigarettes, her lips smooth from the balm she applies. He wants this, absurd as it is, because Nora is capable and strong and gorgeous. She handles herself without him, destroys opponents with him. She smiles with such joy whenever they’re victorious from a battle, and every time the light hits her eyes with blood splattered over her clothes, he wants to grab her and pull her into him.

His heart beats rapidly against his chest as her tongue slips into his mouth. It’s all so new, he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He plants his hands on Nora’s round hips and strokes them through her jeans. She’s so soft, chubby for a wastelander, but that’s good. She’s healthy. She takes care of herself, defends herself well enough that she hasn’t had to suffer malnutrition like the other sad wrecks of humanity. He wishes she made other choices, but he understands why she didn’t.

For once, he believes maybe her whole tirade on synths being equal to humans is true, because she makes strange emotions bubble to the surface the people of the Institute would never allow.

She backs away, lashes fluttering.

“I want you.”

Those three words set his heart aflame, heating throughout his whole body and stiffening _there_.

He’s had these reactions before, especially when he imagines Nora, but he never acts on them. To hear her reciprocate his desires is more than amazing. It’s unbearable. X6 swallows the lump lodged in his throat.

“Ma’am—”

“Don’t you ma’am me.” Something wicked flashes in her eyes. “Unless that’s what you want.”

His dark skin flushes. He can feel the warmth on the back of his neck, and it’s not the summer sun beating down on them. She cradles his chin with her hand and stands on the tips of her toes to press a chaste kiss to his mouth. Then she backs away with a wink before turning to climb down the ladder. He follows silently behind. The moment his feet touch ground, Nora is on him, pressing him against the bars with her arms on either side of his chest, blocking him in.

When he puts his hands back on her hips, she shakes her head and grabs his wrists, planting his palms on her breasts. He has never been more thankful for sunglasses in his entire existence.

Tentatively, he squeezes. Nora lets out a little huff of air. She’s all smiles, though, and puts her hands on top of his, forcing him to grope her more firmly. His thumbs trace little circles through the fabric of her shirt, and her cheeks turn pink at the attention.

She lets him explore, and he does so in earnest, bouncing them gently until she giggles, then pinching at her nipples until she gasps. X6 lets hands wander down over her belly before dipping under her shirt to touch her unobstructed, skin-on-skin.

“You like them?” Nora’s voice shakes.

Words don’t come easily. He nods instead.

She starts to palm his member through his pants, and what was a simple inconvenience turns into a fully-fledged embarrassment. He turns away from her, but she’s quick to grab his chin and make him face her. Not that he fights it. She’s so confident, so in control, and he lets her set the pace as her deft fingers undo his restraints and pull him out.

And—

  
_Oh_.

X6 trembles at her touch. Soft hands stroke him gently, and he begins to lose focus on her as the coil at the bottom of his stomach tightens. He realizes how heavy he’s breathing but can’t stop it. The only thing keeping him up is the ladder behind him and Nora’s body in front. His legs turn to jelly, and he braces his forehead on hers to help keep him steady.

Nora’s lips press against his. It’s so full of adoration, and it sends him over the edge.

He moans and cums, spilling onto her shirt. Nora keeps going until he’s soft, laughing so sweetly as she does.

“Let me take you to bed,” she whispers in his ear. X6 nods, and together they walk down the stairs.

He can’t stop touching her. The moment her shirt comes off, he ducks his head to her nipples, licking before sucking one completely into his mouth. Nora moans and falls backwards onto the bed. He ends up between her thighs, his pants resting at his knees. The friction brings his arousal back. Her hands tug at his shirt, and he allows it to be slipped from his shoulders as he drags her into another wet kiss. The sensation of skin-on-skin drives him mad. After years of harsh physical training, the press of lust is amazing. It creates a need in him he hadn’t thought could exist, but it does, and he wants Nora desperately.

X6 trails his lips back up to her collarbone. Nora gasps and squirms at every nip, growing louder as he bites into her. A line of fresh bruises shows his path to her lips. They kiss as Nora undoes her jeans. It’s hard to break away to finish undressing her, but the pause is worth it when he sees her underneath him.

She’s perfect. Her thighs spread as she looks up at him through dark eyelashes. He leans close in, and Nora’s eyes close. It’s the moment he’s been waiting for. Swiftly, X6 pulls a pair of handcuffs from the side drawer and secures her wrist to the frame of the bed.

Nora’s eyes shoot open. “X6?”

“Ma’am?”

“What are you doing?”

He smiles and winks. Nora doesn’t struggle. The glint of lust in her eyes is all X6 needs to resume his work. By the time he reaches her belly button, he’s left behind a line of light purple. He presses a few quick kisses to the stretch marks on her lower stomach before dipping his head a little lower and sliding his tongue along her clit. She groans, hooking her legs over his shoulders to drag him in closer. Her free hand shoots to his head, keeping his mouth against her.

“Make me cum,” she orders.

X6 won’t deny Nora her pleasure. He spreads her open, tongue darting inside while his thumb massages her clit. She writhes at the attention, and he wonders why he never thought of this before, that Nora would melt with desire at his attentions. It’s easy to slip two fingers inside her, curling up to meet his thumb. The pressure on both sides of her clit drives her wild.

She screams when he pulls away.

“Do you need me to do anything?”

“You bastard!” She glares up at him. “Why did you stop?”

“I was not aware you were the one in charge here, ma’am.” He smirks. “It seems you’re having some trouble. Can I help?”

“Fuck me, goddamn it!”

“Nora,” the use of her name makes her shudder, “perhaps asking politely will get you further.”

She bites her lip. “X6, would you _please_ fuck me until the entire Commonwealth knows how much I need your cock?”

“If that is what you desire, of course I will, ma’am.”

He places his hands on either side of her head, capturing her for another kiss as he positions himself at her entrance. The heat against him feels good, the slickness of Nora guiding him in. He goes slowly, savoring the feeling of drawing out her desperate whimpers. His arms shake to hold him up as he tries not to slam himself inside of her. His whole body aches to know what she’s like, how well they fit together. He kisses her—can’t stop kissing her—as he pushes those last few inches inside.

She clenches around him and moans against his mouth. It sounds like X6, but he’s too busy saying her name to pay attention. He bucks forward and begins a rapid pace, unable to keep himself in control any longer, not with the way her arm squeezes between their sweat-soaked bodies as she touches herself.

At some point he loses his sunglasses, and when their eyes meet, Nora smiles.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” she breathes. He moves faster, relishing the high gasp she makes when he slides against her spot. “Oh, X6, oh fuck me _harder_.”

X6 shifts their position, sitting up on his legs and grabbing her thighs with his hands. Nora’s back arches as she moans again, her lower body off the bed entirely. The leverage is good, so good. She keeps touching herself, keeps saying his name, and keeps growing tighter the faster he fucks her.

It’s sudden, the way she cums. Pure satisfaction laces her giggling laughter as her body becomes a heavy weight in his arms. X6 shakes. He can’t handle the way she smiles at him, the way she milks him as she floats down from her high.

With a final kiss, he releases himself inside of her. Nora’s nails scratch lightly at his shoulders. He manages to find the key and unchain her, and suddenly Nora is on top of him, kissing and smiling. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her, enjoying the dizziness of orgasm clouding his senses. One hand plays with her nipple while she wiggles on top of him, pulling her wavy hair into a bun.

“If I had known—” she begins before shaking her head. “Are you happy?”

He is. His heart beats in a staccato rhythm against his ribs, and for the first time in a long time, he lays in a mellow comfort. The situation is almost too good to be true. X6 smiles up at Nora and caresses her side.

“I am.”

“So,” Nora winks. She tangles her hand in his chest hair and rubs at his muscles. “What does this mean for us?”

“It would be an honor to serve you every day, ma’am, in any capacity.”

Her flushed face perks up. “Oh? Any capacity? What about this?” She plops down onto the bed beside him and rests her head on his chest. Subconsciously, he pulls her in closer, fingers drumming on the skin of her shoulder.

He knows she needs words, but he doesn’t know how to form his desires as they catch in his throat. Finally, when Nora’s breathing slows just enough that she’s on the verge of sleep, he speaks.

“I would like to,” he pauses, gathering himself, “pursue a romantic relationship with you.”

Nora pulls herself up to meet his lips. They kiss quietly for a few minutes, enjoying each other. Nora cuddles into him sighs. “I would like that, too.”

For once in his life, X6 couldn’t be happier to be on the surface, terrible as it is. He smiles and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend [letmeshinebright](letmeshinebright.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. 
> 
> You can find me there and request things of me, too! [definitelyflowers](definitelyflowers.tumblr.com)


End file.
